


home (sith inquisitor; ft lana & theron)

by fullmetal_phan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Lana Beniko - Freeform, Old Republic Era, Other, SWTOR, Star Wars - Freeform, im srry i just luv them, it gets cheesy lol, theron shan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_phan/pseuds/fullmetal_phan
Summary: "Although, I've come to realize that a place isn't what makes a home, it's the people that you’re with."sith inquisitor ft theron & lana





	home (sith inquisitor; ft lana & theron)

Reylin woke up with a gasp. Looking around frantically, the girl breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized the familiar walls of her quarters. It had only been a few weeks since she had defeated Arcann, and established the Alliance base with her allies. Rey remembered she had at first been reluctant to trust Lana or Theron. Oddly enough, the girl felt a strong attachment to her old crew. As a Sith, admitting it would probably be seen as a weakness, but Rey truly missed them. Wherever they were, she hoped that they were doing well. With all the grief she was feeling inside, it only made sense as to why Lana and Theron had such a hard time earning her trust. One time, in particular, remained fresh in Rey’s memory.

**(start of memory)**

Rey was sitting at a random table in the cantina, long past midnight. The room was empty, apart from the tiny Sith who was burying herself in datapads.

“You really think she’ll be in here, Beniko?” Theron asked, as he and Lana entered the deserted cantina quietly.

“It’s the only place we haven't looked.” Lana reminded him. Rey looked up from her work at the sound of their voices.

“Looking for me? Wow, I feel special.” She joked, before looking back down at her datapad.

Lana and Theron exchanged a concerned glance, before walking over to where Rey sat.

“Commander, it's past midnight. Shouldn't you be getting to bed?” Lana questioned, with worry present in her tone.

“Lana, there's no reason for you to worry about me. I survived being frozen in carbonite for five years, surely I can survive a bit of sleep deprivation?” Rey smiled, although the light didn't quite reach her eyes.

“What Lana means, Commander, is that you've been at this for days. Nonstop. Not even to eat or sleep. If you’re working this hard, you could at least give us a reason as to why.” Theron spoke up, hopefully. Rey looked away from his gaze.

“I don't _need_ to tell you anything.” She grumbled, pretending to be focused on the datapad in her palm.

“Commander… you’re looking for your crew, aren't you? Theron has already got the SIS agents looking for them, and I've contacted Sith Intelligence-” Lana began, but was cut off.

“That isn’t enough, Lana! Nothing _you_ can do will be enough. _I'm_ the only one who can find them! After I see Zakuul burned to the ground, I will find my crew if it's the last thing I do!” Rey exclaimed, causing a few tables behind them to crack and shatter to the ground. Lana and Theron jolted in alarm at the impact, while Rey stood up from her seat and immediately fell to her knees.

“They’re out there somewhere...they have to be.” She felt the unfamiliar flow of tears running down her face. Rey’s sudden display of anger induced power left the girl feeling weak. Nobody here understood her… Odessen was supposed to be her new home, but Rey felt the farthest from “home” then she ever had before. _Home_ was sitting in the pilot seat of her ship, telling Ashara tales of her life and listening to tales of hers. _Home_ was waking up to the sound of Andronikos snoring, somewhere on the ship but loud enough for the Sith to hear. _Home_ was making fun of Khem Val/Zash, but secretly feeling comforted by the massive creature always at her side. Home was always being surrounded by these people, no matter what insane mission they were sent on next.

“Commander, are you okay?” Lana could be heard faintly asking. Rey’s vision was becoming blurry, and her hearing was muffled.

“I wouldn't expect a response, Lana- oh, kriff, I think she's blacking out!” Theron exclaimed, as the pair rushed to Rey’s side. Just as she felt her whole body go limp, someone caught the girl before her head could slam into the ground.

And then everything went black.

 

**(time skip)**

 

Rey woke up what felt like a few hours later. She opened her eyes to see a silhouette that resembled Lana standing over her.

“Lana?” She questioned, blinking a few times in attempt to clear her blurry vision.

“It’s me, Commander. Don't worry, your vision should come back shortly.” Lana comforted the girl.

“What happened? Where am I?”

“You’re in the medbay. You...got a little bit angry earlier, exerted too much power at once and passed out.” Lana explained.

“I’m assuming by a _little_ bit angry, you mean a _lotta_ bit angry?” Rey questioned, with a fully serious tone that made Theron entering the room laugh.

“How much medication is she on, Lana?” The man joked. Lana rolled her eyes and shoved him.

“I guess that's one way you could put it, Commander.” She replied, glaring at Theron who was still chuckling behind his hand.

“Ah, sounds like me.” Rey nodded, as her vision finally began to clear. On one side of her bed stood Lana and Theron, both looking at her with a mix of relief and concern.

“I'm sorry about what happened back there, it was wrong of me to snap at you. I'm just...frustrated.” The girl sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead.

“We understand, Reylin. If you really wish to find your crew on your own, we won't stop you.” Lana replied, using the Commander’s name for what felt like the first time ever. Rey understood what Lana was trying to say- she was more to them than just the Commander of the Alliance. They were _friends._

“Call me Rey.” She smiled, with the light brightening her brown eyes to a beautiful shade of gold.

“After this is all over and you’re searching for your crew who knows where, shoot us a holo every now and then, alright? Let us know how you're doing.” Theron suggested.

“I won't have to. For a while I've thought that the only place I felt at home was in my ship, with my crew. Although, I've come to realize that a place isn't what makes a home, it's the people that you’re with. If it wasn't for you two, I'd probably still be frozen in carbonite...so, _thanks_. I've been too stubborn to admit it, but since my crew disappeared, you are both the closest thing I've had to family. We’ve been through so much together… and as long as you still like me enough to stick around, I’ll be home.” Rey spoke, nodding as she came to terms with herself.

“That was a touchingly poetic way of asking us to join you on your search.” Theron commented, although he looked at her with a new warmth.

“I deliver a heartfelt speech to you and that is all you can say?” Rey questioned, putting a hand to her heart in mock offense.

“How ungrateful.” Lana directed to Theron, with a mischievous glint in her golden eyes.

“I haven't been trained in “how to: properly apologize to a Sith”, so instead I'm just going to bring you both in for a group hug.” Theron announced, before wrapping an arm around both of his friends and pulling them close.

“Watch the cape, Shan!” Lana complained.

“I don't remember agreeing to this.” Rey spoke, her voice muffled from Theron’s jacket. 

“Just let the love flow through you.”

“Only rage flows through me.”

“...Suddenly I have to go.”

 

**(end of memory)**

 

Reylin smiled at the memory, before exiting her quarters and entering the cantina. It was long past midnight, but there sat Lana and Theron, who looked up at her expectantly.

“Good evening! Ready to kick Theron’s arse at a good old game of sabaac?” Lana smiled, earning a friendly shove from Theron.

“Rude! How come it's always two against one?” The agent complained.

“Because nobody else is awake!” Lana replied. Rey laughed, before joining her friends at their table.

“Welcome home, Rey. How long were you even asleep? Three days?” Theron teased.

“Try three hours, laserbrain!”

“Ouch, that one stung.”

Rey leaned back in her seat, watching as Theron made his first move. The girl was aware he only welcomed her home in a joking way, but she knew that she was.

 

**(the end)**


End file.
